


Stormbound

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

Stormbound  
Die schwarze Jacke enger um sich ziehend, sah Lars erst missmutig zum grauen Himmel hinauf und dann fragend zu Walter Hofer, der nach einem raschen Blick auf die Daten auf dem Bildschirm gerade einen Monolog in sein Funkgerät brabbelte. Hofer schüttelte, ohne das Gespräch zu unterbrechen den Kopf und zeigte eine universell, über alle Sprachbarrieren verständliches Zeichen. Er reckte den Daumen aufwärts.  
Lars blinzelte in den immer dichter fallenden Regen und schnaubte. Scheinbar wollte man die letzten Springer unbedingt noch hinunter schicken. Zwar regnete es erst seit einigen Minuten richtig, aber schon vorher hatte es genieselt und durch kühlen, bereits herbstlichen Wind, waren Zuschauer wie Athleten ausgekühlt und unzufrieden und weder die einen, noch die anderen wollten weiter warten.  
Immer höher türmten sich die Wolken, die Wolkenberge ragten hoch in den Himmel hinauf und wurden auch immer dunkler. Der auffrischende Wind wechselte sprunghaft die Richtung und Lars zog die dünne Jacke, die nur wenig Schutz vor der Kälte bot, enger um sich, als Hofer eine zehnminütige Pause, in welcher der Sturm hoffentlich abflauen würde, ankündigte.  
Hofer wurde umschwärmt, aber er hielt an der gemeinsam getroffenen Entscheidung, den Wettkampf nicht abzubrechen, fest. Man würde warten, bis sich das Wetter endlich wieder bessern oder wenigstens fangen würde. Aber, so stellte der Physiotherapeut nach einem raschen, prüfenden Blick auf den sich immer weiter verdunkelnden Himmel fest, der aufziehende Sturm schien direkt in ihre Richtung zu ziehen. Es wirkte als wolle er sich ausgerechnet über dem letzten Sommer Grand Prix austoben, zerriss doch gerade ein blendend weißer Blitz das dunkle Wolkengespinst und schwerer, noch ferner Donner rollte einige Sekunden später über sie hinweg und ließ den Boden förmlich zittern.   
Eilig wichen die Leute, darunter auch Lars, unter den winzigen Vorsprung des Containers zurück. „Die Fans werden nicht glücklich sein, wenn wir nun abbrechen ...“, warf jemand, der unter der Kapuze nicht erkennbar war, ein und ein Weiterer nickte dann auch in Richtung Schanze wo die drei Besten noch immer auf einigermaßen passable Bedingungen hofften, „Die da oben sicher auch nicht ...“ Der Norweger beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch, sondern er versuchte den Auslauf und den Exitbereich im strömenden Regen zu erkennen, als plötzlich sein eigenes Funkgerät, das er irgendwann achtlos in die Jackentasche gesteckt gehabt hatte, mit einem Knacken zum Leben erwachte. Alexanders Stimme, im Prasseln des Regens und im immer lauter werdenden Donner untergehend, drang blechern aus dem Gerät. Erst als Lars es dicht an sein Ohr hielt, konnte er über den Lärm wenigstens einen Namen verstehen und runzelte die Stirn, „Daniel muss runter?“

Im dichten Gespinst aus Regen und tiefhängenden Wolken, war der Springer kaum zu erkennen gewesen. Erst als Daniel wütend das Exigate aufstieß, schien sich seine Gestalt endlich aus dem Regen zu schälen und wurde wieder deutlicher, schien an Substanz zu gewinnen. „Dani ...“, eilig trat der Physiotherapeut zum wütenden Norweger und reichte ihm die Teamjacke. Die blonden Haare klebten an der nassen Stirn und selbst der dünne Anzug schien sich schon so sehr mit Wasser vollgesogen zu haben, dass er bei jedem Schritt ein seltsam platschendes Geräusch verursachte. Daniel zog die Jacke eng um sich und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lars‘ Funkgerät sich wieder mit einem Knacken meldete. Bedauernd schüttelte Lars den Kopf, legte mahnend einen Finger auf seine Lippen und drehte sich dann etwas von Tande weg, um dem Trainer zu antworten.

Wieder tauchte ein Blitz die Szenerie in unheimliches Licht, dicht gefolgt von einem krachenden, ohrenbetäubenden Donner und der Wind frischte noch einmal auf. Auch Lars zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber das Gespräch mit Alex war zum Glück nur kurz, konnte Lars doch noch keine genaue Auskunft geben. So vertröstete er Alexander auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt und kündigte Alex an, dass er Daniel so schnell wie möglich ins Warme bringen würde. Nachdem der Trainer zugestimmt hatte, drehte Lars sich dann, das Funkgerät wieder in seine Tasche steckend, zu Daniel um, „Hast du All …?“   
Aber vom Blonden fehle bereits jede Spur.  
Besorgt griff Lars nach dem Jackenärmel eines vorbeieilenden Ordners und zwang den auf diese Weise zum Stehenbleiben, „Hast du Tande gesehen?“ Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihn dann aber doch leicht schief, „Der Blonde? Der ist da lang ...“ Er zeigte hastig in Richtung des Parkplatzes und stapfte dann weiter, der dichte Vorhang aus Regen schloss sich hinter ihn und verschluckte die bullige Gestalt schnell wieder , „Der will bestimmt auch eine heiße Schokolade!“  
Lars nickte dankbar und zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, bevor er aus seinem letzten Schutz vor Regen und Sturm, dem Windschatten des Containers heraustrat. Die Wege waren bereits aufgeweicht und ähnelten nun mehr einen stetig anwachsenden, fröhlich sprudelnden Rinnsal, durch die der norwegische Physiotherapeut watete. Der Sturm schien noch einmal an Intensität zu gewinnen, die Böen drückten Lars immer wieder zurück und der Regen tropfte ihm in die Augen, blendete ihn, so dass er immer wieder den Weg zu verlieren drohte.   
Zwischen den Bäumen tauchten grelle, grüne Flecken auf und erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln gelang es Lars zu erkennen, dass es die auffälligen, slowenischen Teamjacken waren. Zwischen dem, nun mehr nur noch wenige Sekunden auseinanderliegenden Krachen von Blitz und Donner konnte er nun auch Stimmen hören. Und als sich ihre Wege nach einigen Metern kreuzten, entdeckte er die rundliche Gestalt des slowenischen Trainers, der scheinbar hinter einem seiner Athleten herlief und immer wieder dessen Namen rief „Domen!“ Erst kurz bevor das ungleiche Gespann aus seinem Blickfeld und hinter einigen vom Wind geschüttelten Bäumen verschwand, begriff er, dass der Jüngste Prevc scheinbar voller Begeisterung einen umgeklappten und verbogenen Regenschirm hinterherjagte.

Endlich erreichte Lars, inzwischen auch vollkommen durchnässt, den fast verlassenen Parkplatz. Er schlüpfte unter einem der rot weiß gestreiften Absperrbänder hindurch und lief durch die Reihen der leeren, die im stetig herab strömenden Regen alle gleich auszusehen schienen. Laute Musik wies ihm schließlich den Weg und nach wenigen Minuten hatte er den dunklen Transporter erreicht und klopfte gegen die Scheibe, „Dani?“  
Einige Minuten lang regte sich nichts hinter den verdunkelten Fenstern, nur die ohrenbetäubend laute Musik dröhnte noch immer in die Dunkelheit. Lars fluchte, als der Wind ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und die nassen Haare ins Gesicht blies und gerade, als der Physiotherapeut sich enttäuscht abwenden wollte, sank die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite langsam ein Stück nach unten. Im schmalen Spalt erschienen die blassen Züge von Daniel, die ausdrucksstarken, blauen Augen verborgen hinter einer großen, verspiegelten Sonnenbrille, „Lars?“  
„Lässt du mich rein?“, mit einer Hand hielt Lars die Kapuze, an der die Windböen unbarmherzig zogen, fest und die Andere lag auf dem Außenspiegel, „Es regnet ziemlich und ich bin nass.“ „Das ist nicht zu übersehen.“, lautete die trockene Erwiderung, aber trotzdem löste Daniel die Zentralverriegelung nicht, sondern musterte den Älteren weiterhin. „Also … lässt du mich nun rein, oder muss ich weiter im Regen stehen? Alex wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich erkältet bin … Und, ich fürchte, durch das Fenster passe ich nicht.“, versuchte Lars es erneut und strich sich die nassen Haare ein weiteres Mal aus dem Gesicht. „Nein … wirklich nicht.“, Daniels zögerliche Aussage ging fast in einem neuerlichen Donnerschlag unter und nachdem er Lars noch einmal gemustert hatte, rückte er geschickt auf den Fahrersitz und das Aufblinken der Lichter verriet, dass die Zentralverriegelung gelöst worden war.  
Lars nickte dankbar, öffnete die Tür und ließ sich erleichtert auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Im Inneren des Wagens schien Daniel jede verfügbare Lichtquelle eingeschaltet zu haben und auch das Radio spielte, da zuletzt Hörl gefahren war, lautstark Metallica. Lars beugte sich vor und verminderte die Lautstärke, bevor er sich durch die Haare strich, „Die Anderen sind schon im Hotel?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und schob die Sonnenbrille wieder höher auf die Nase, „Ist mir auch egal … Fahr los ...“  
Der Wagen sprang nicht an.  
Egal wie oft sie es versuchten.

Ein ohrenbetäubend lauter Donner zerriss den Himmel, die Erde bebte und selbst der große Wagen schien unter der Wucht des hereinbrechenden Unwetters zu schwanken. Im grellen Licht des Blitzes, auch wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alles in gleißendes Licht tauchte, konnte Lars sehen, wie Daniel zusammenfuhr und mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster starrte. Zitternd zog der Athlet die Knie an die Brust und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. In diesem Moment verstand Lars endlich. Das helle Licht, das laute Radio und auch die Sonnenbrille machten nun endlich Sinn: Daniel hatte Angst vor dem Gewitter.  
Lars atmete tief ein und legte dann seine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter, „Oh man … Ich hasse Gewitter.“ Die Sonnenbrille rutschte etwas tiefer, ließ zu, dass Lars den misstrauischen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen sehen konnte, als Daniel nun fragend eine Braue hob „Wirklich?“ „Ja ...“, Lars nahm seine Hand nicht von der Schulter, sondern nickte, „Ich hasse Gewitter ...“ „Hmmm...“, Daniel legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen, „Willst du denn bei mir bleiben, wenn du solche Angst hast?“ Der Physiotherapeut nickte, lehnte sich denn in den Ledersitz zurück und klopfte auf seinen Schoss, „Magst du zu mir kommen?  
Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen war Lars bewusst, dass Daniel seine kleine Notlüge sofort durchschaut hat. Trotzdem zögerte der blonde Athlet nicht und kletterte über die Mittelkonsole, nur um dann mit einem zufriedenen ‚Huff‘ auf Lars‘ Schoss zu landen. Er kicherte und Lars legte behutsam einen Arm um den zitternden Skispringer, der nun seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Physiotherapeuten legte. „Danke ...“, Daniel wisperte es so leise, dass Lars es beinahe überhört hätte und der Ältere zog behutsam die Sonnenbrille von der Nase, so dass er die blauen Augen, in denen Tränen glänzten, sehen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden, in denen der Sturm noch immer so sehr tobte, dass sie entweder noch niemand vermisste oder man sie einfach noch nicht zu suchen begonnen hatte, verbrachten die beiden Norweger eng aneinander gekuschelt im Wagen. Windböen brachten das schwarze Fahrzeug immer wieder zum Schwanken, Regen peitschte gegen die Scheiben und immer wieder blitzte und donnerte es. Im Inneren des Fahrzeugs war es gemütliche. Die rumpelnde Heizung lief auf Hochtouren und pustete warme Luft ins Innere des Wagens, aber die beiden Männer hatten sich auch unter allen verfügbaren Jacken und Decken vergraben, als langsam die Kälte näher gekrochen gekommen war. Auch die Zeit wurde ihnen, als sie das Radio schließlich ausstellten, nicht lang. Daniel begann irgendwann zusammenhanglos von seiner Familie und seinen Katzen zu erzählen und auch Lars steuerte bald ebenfalls einige Eskapaden, sowohl aus seiner Jugend, als auch aus neuerer Zeit bei. Ein paar Energieriegel bildeten ihr schlichtes Abendessen und einige Zeit später krochen sie in den rückwärtigen Bereich, wo sie sich ein behelfsmäßiges Bett bauten.

„Lars! Daniel!“, Toms Stimme war die einzige Warnung, die sie bekamen. Dann wurde auch schon die Schiebetür aufgerissen und Tom kletterte ins Innere. Schnell hatte er das Nachtlager und die beiden aneinandergeschmiegten Männer entdeckt und grinste, „Hui … So kann man einen Sturm auch rum bringen … Also? Wie lange braucht ihr noch? Fünf Minuten? Ach ne … Lieber zehn? Gut ...“ Bevor Lars oder Daniel reagieren konnten, sprang der Langhaarige wieder aus dem Wagen und schloss die Tür. Seine Stimme war nun im Wageninneren nur noch dumpf zu verstehen, „Ach Alex, nicht … Sie sind gerade ganz intensiv mit Konditionstraining beschäftigt … Hat vielleicht jemand ein ‚Bitte nicht stören‘-Schild dabei?“


End file.
